salazar peverell
by malor19
Summary: salazar slytherin the most dangerous man in the world kills a evil god and i reincarnated as lore peverell
1. Chapter 1

salazar peverell:chapter 1 awakaning

notes:

"words"

'thoughts'

-magical language\telepathy-

written

lore peverell was not a normal child for many reasons. the first one being that despite him being eleven years old he lived alone, well accept from the house elves of course. lore peverell was the last of the peverell line as well as the reincarnation of salazar slytherin, he lived in fedulised peverell manor since his reincarnation as lore. he only ever left his home when either searching for the other founders or when going to gringgots for his vault.

that was until today at least.

as lore looked down at the letter in front of his eyes his mind raced 'if i go to hogwarts it'll be a lot easier to find them and maybe i'll get to teach again!' were the thoughts currently running through lore\salazar's head. for in truth the reason he left hogwarts was to beat the evil god of plague Ishcet out of the mortal realm and not because of his grudge against muggles which was overly exaggerated by the history books.

in the end he deafeted it using the spells known as the three unforgivable curses which he himself created. however it also fataly wounded him so that he could not return to his friends and family. 'well fuck you I did return you blob of rotten meat' salazar thought to himself then looked back down towards the letter in his hands.

hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

dear mr. peverell

we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. we await your awl by jun 31 term will start at the 1 of September. the hogwarts express will be waiting at platform 9 and 3\4.

yours sincerely

by minerva mgchanagl deputy headmistress


	2. Chapter 2 diagon alley

salazar peverell:chapter 2 diagon alley

after reading the list of things he needed for hogwarts Lore called one of the house elves "till". as soon as he said that the house elf appeared with a pop "yes young master?" it asked "prepare me proper clothes and a sack of gallons" lore answered "we are going to diagon alley to buy my equipment for hogwarts" he finished "yes master" the elf replied quickly then poped away.

a few minutes later the elf returned with high class robes, the peverell heir's ring and a big sack of about 500 galleons. after Lore dressed and wore the ring he took a look at himself in the mirror and was met by the sight of a young boy with raven black hair, emerald green eyes, sharp features and pale skin.

quickly apperating to diagon alley Lore started his shopping. after buying the books for both first, second and third year at hogwarts (for catching up with modern magic, rules and politics) he bought the highest class equipment (house peverell is ridiculously rich) and broom (nimbus 2000). he then went to buy his wand.

as Lore entered olivandars he saw a boy with black hair and hazel eyes being handed a wand "holly 12 1\2 inches with pheonix feather core" the old man said as he handed the wand other to the black haired boy. as the wand chose the boy the old man said "curios" cast a silence spell around them and spoke a few words that Lore couldn't hear.

after the boy left the old man turned towards Lore and said "it's been a while hasn't it lord slytherin" Lore\salazar simply nodded and said "I can't have people recognizing my real wand so I'd appreciate it if I could buy a new one garrick " while waving around his wand from the days of salazar slytherin. "that one is 13 inches blackthorn with basalisk fang core I believe" garrick said while looking at salazar's old wand which somehow still looked brand new.

after a few unsuccessful tries garrick ran to the back of the shouting "that one". garrick quickly returned with a closed case "even thou you're reborn as a peverell you are still a slytherin at heart hah" he said then handed the wand inside the case to salazar "14 inches elder snake wood with basalisk queen fang as a core, built especially for the past you".

as soon as salazar touched the wand he felt immense power rush through him and into his magical core.

"as powerful and amazing as ever, ha garrick" salazar told the old shop owner who was cursed with eternal life. "thank you lord slytherin" garrick said while bowing "by the why" salazar said as he was inspecting his wand "do you know who the other founders are?". "em lets see" garrick said with a thoughtful expression "a yes, Rowena is Hormione granger, Helga is suasan bones and godric seems to be young draco malfoy " he finished after a few minutes "well thank you garrick" salazar said with a slight bow 'so Ro is a muggle-born while i, godric and helga are pure-bloods ha'. salazar left olivanders thinking about his lover and sibilings.


End file.
